


Tripping on Air

by RainxnxRoses



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra's done with everything, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hordak loves his wife, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: First Entrapdak fic and it's slight crack
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Tripping on Air

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this text post- https://persephonehades0615.tumblr.com/post/182919031582/persephone-trips-on-air-hades-haha-babe

The lab was functioning as usual with whistling sounds of machinery in motion and the clickety-clack of glass beakers and other tools moving around the lab. The Lord of the Horde and his partner were working as usual, focused and efficient.

“Entrapta, would you hand me the magnetic screwdriver, please”? Hordak asked, eyes glued to his work.

Entrapta smiled, pleased with Hordak’s politeness. She picked up the tool on her side and made her way to her partner.

“Sure thing Hordak, here you g-AHHH”

The princess of Dryl tripped over herself and crashed onto the cold floor, her hair not fast enough to catch her. Hordak turned at the sound of the commotion, lowly gasping at the sight of his partner on the floor, grabbing her knee. Immediately, the warlord went into protective mode, kneeling next to Entrapta and placing a hand on her hip and knee, trying to soothe her skin. 

“Are you alright? Do I need to get help? NURSE!” Hordak cried, snapping his head towards the door for someone to hear his call.

“Hordak!” Entrapta grabbed his cheeks

“I’ll be fine. It's probably just a mild abrasion.” One of the princess’ pigtails lifted up her pant leg to show what looked like a cluster of small burgundy lines on her knee. Hordak sighed in relief.

“See, nothing to worry about.” The woman spoke.

Hordak huffed and turned his head away from Entrapta, trying to hide the sudden blush that took over his cheeks.

So what if I worry.

Entrapta giggled, “I’m just a little clumsy that’s all”

Hordak kept his head facing the door but the uncontrollable wiggle of ears gave away his feelings. 

“Well, at least let me attend to your wound...with oral attention ” the man murmured under his breath, “It’ll help the healing”

Which was true, something with his saliva having unique chemistry, or as Entrapta liked to call it, “healing spit”.

“Good idea! Go for it” The mad scientist squeaked, throwing her knee so fast into Hordak’s face she almost crushed his barley existing nose. 

Hordak, ruler of the Horde and long-term conqueror of the planet, stared at his hyper partner’s knee for moments before softly pressing his lips against her wound and giving it a gentle kiss. 

“Thank you for your affection.” Entrapta chirped, giving Hordak a smile that made his insides warm.

“Just...being an efficient partner.” Hordak’s voice remained quiet, almost unhearable.

Entrapta pulled down her pants and got up, her hair smoothing away at any crinkles or dirt particles. 

“I’m gonna head to the infirmary to get some band-aids. Ohhh maybe I’ll pick up some tiny cupcakes on the way. Be right back!” Quickly kissing Hordak’s head, Entrapta’s tendrils moved her out of the sanctum so as not to put more pressure onto her wound.

Hordak stayed on the ground watching Entrapta leave, in disbelief of her returning affection. After she left, Hordak stayed sitting for a few more moments before his expression changed from being stunned to sudden fury. His red eyes squinted harder than usual and he began to growl. Swiftly getting off the floor, Hordak faced the direction of the room where Entrapta fell and started swinging.

“Who do you think you are? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!”

Hordak punched the air, serving jabs and left hooks back-to-back, one after the other. The Lord wouldn’t stop until he was out of energy completing his conquest of his partner’s offender.

————-

On her way to the entrance of the Sanctum, Force Captain Catra was making final preparations on that day’s files.

“Meetings went well, inspections have been passed with flying colors, and all documents are organized and ready to be signed. Hordak will definitely be pleased.” 

The cat soldier smirked to herself in pride of her work before opening the door and letting herself into Hordak’s most private quarters.

“Lord Horda-“

Catra, stopped dead in her tracks, was welcomed into the sanctum by the image of her boss in a one-on-one match with the air, throwing rhythmic punches and performing roundhouse kicks with perfect form. 

“HOW DARE YOU HARM MY ENTRAPTA?! 

Catra stared at the utter nonsense in front of her, eyes bulged out and twitching. If there was an appropriate response to this, she couldn’t find it.

Instead, the soldier let out a strong exhale and tossed the files on the floor before throwing her arms up in the air and walking out of the room.

“Fuck this, I’m getting a new job”

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is not what I expected my first fic to be but oh well. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
